


龙与游乐场

by mooncancer



Series: 龙paro [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 只是一个（恐）龙噶和猪猪兰的沙雕paro





	龙与游乐场

摇摇摆摆，摇摇摆摆，套在厚重的猪猪玩偶服里面笨拙地做出夸张的动作，弯下腰跟恋恋不舍的孩子们挥手再见。春天的夜晚飘荡着澄澈透明的微风，将近两米高的大猪猪背后，是迦勒底游乐园闭园的烟火，五颜六色的花雨在夜空中绽放，被父母牵着手朝游乐园门口走去的孩子们恋恋不舍，三步一回头，发出小小的惊呼声。

最后一批客人也离开了表演区域，兰斯洛特摘下头套，抹掉头上的汗水，深深呼吸一口新鲜空气。高文那边差不多也该结束了吧。现在是十点半，去更衣室换回常服，收拾一下，两个人正好还能赶上回校区的末班车。

迦勒底游乐园的春假打工虽然时薪高却也辛苦，尤其对于在学校附近租了房子的高文和兰斯洛特而言，每天早上六点晚上十一点赶首末班车通勤，白天还要穿着厚重的玩偶服在太阳底下蹦蹦跳跳一整天。虽然为了毕业旅行攒钱使人动力满满（是二人的蜜月旅行哦，高文趴在兰斯洛特耳边低声说），但这样一番折腾之后，晚上两个人拖着疲惫的身体回到小屋，一躺下就只想呼呼大睡，已经快一个月没有牵手之外的肢体接触了。

……为什么会突然想到这件事呢？

兰斯洛特无意识地把玩着手里的猪猪头套，回过神来的时候，在夜樱底下红了脸颊。他转身朝附近的员工更衣室走去，高文的表演区域在另一个方向，他们通常都会换好衣服之后再到游乐园门口汇合。

或许是因为心不在焉，不长的路程兰斯洛特走得比平时更慢。“玩偶服专用更衣室”，门口挂着这样的牌子，但其实里面只是一个堆满了玩偶服的狭小仓库而已。兰斯洛特推门而入的时候，里面已经空无一人，同事们换下来的玩偶服都折叠整齐放回了箱子里，一个叠一个靠在墙边，上面写着使用者的名字。兰斯洛特从墙角拖出自己的纸箱，先把手里的猪猪头套放了进去。

深紫色的小猪两只耳朵一上一下地飞起，像是困惑一样，高高地翘着小鼻子，探询地凝望着兰斯洛特。

你为什么不开心呀？

兰斯洛特轻轻地叹了口气。

好热，刚才在外面还不觉得，现在走进封闭的小房间里，兰斯洛特越发觉得口干舌燥。他抹了一把脸，想去找个夹子挽起自己过肩的紫色长发。刚一转身，就听见门口传来“吱呀”一声。

一只墨绿色的长长的嘴从门缝里探了进来。

摇摇摆摆，摇摇摆摆，比紫色小猪稍微矮一点的绿色的小恐龙推门而入。恐龙玩偶服上的配件更多，有甲片和爪子，背后还有长长的尾巴，行动起来也比小猪更加迟缓。他小心翼翼地把自己的尾巴拉进来，确认不会被夹到之后才用爪子笨拙地推上了门。高文摘下头套，从小恐龙金色的颈甲当中露出一张灿烂的金发笑脸。

“今天收工早了一点，所以就跑过来找你了。”高文顺手把恐龙头套递给兰斯洛特，等对方呆呆地本能接过之后又脱下两只手套，然后用灵活修长的手指锁上了更衣室的门。“果然！小猪猪被我抓个正着！”

金发的小恐龙“哈”地一声扑上来，双手抱住兰斯洛特的腰，穿着厚厚的猪猪服和恐龙服，两个人就算是拥抱在一起的姿势，脸和嘴唇还隔着有二三十厘米远。兰斯洛特张了张嘴，想说什么，却不知道说什么好。

“要不……先把衣服脱了吧？……”

他说。

“就在这里？”

高文碧绿的眼睛一下亮了起来，兰斯洛特意识到自己是说了什么容易让人误会的话，却想不出来也不想解释。高文使劲搂住他的胸膛，两个人脖子拼命往前伸好不容易才碰上嘴唇。衣服太厚了，兰斯洛特嘴唇湿润，喘着气说。他的脸颊上本来就泛着热红，现在汗水一粒粒地从头发间滑下来，滑进脖颈里。

小猪玩偶服宽大的领口里面，可以看见白皙皮肤上裹着的黑色贴身T恤。

小恐龙的头和爪子啪地一声被扔进了箱子里，兰斯洛特被高文转过去，两手自觉地撑在了墙上。玩偶服底下有可以完全打开的拉链，为了方便表演者上厕所。现在拉链被高文急冲冲地一下从前拉到后，手指已经伸进了兰斯洛特的四角短裤里。

小恐龙前肢那柔软、毛绒绒的触感，摩擦着兰斯洛特赤裸的大腿内侧。

“这……玩、玩偶服不会太厚吗……”

见面才不过几分钟就已经第二次说错了话，意识到这一点的兰斯洛特担心地回过头去，果然对上的是高文气冲冲又恶作剧般的表情。是对自己的得意之处非常在意的男人呢。明明年龄比兰斯洛特还大两岁，却总会不时在他面前流露出撒娇似的神情。高文一口咬住兰斯洛特汗涔涔的脖颈，将他推在墙上，拉开恐龙服腿间的拉链，摸索着方位就凑了上去。

“啊！……高、高文……！好厉害啊……”

是真的厉害，也是真的不容易。即使可以做到肌肤相接，深度和进出的幅度也都远比平时小心翼翼得多。被点燃的身体又快乐又饥渴，不由自主地挺起腰迎合的同时却又十分担心动作太过激烈会不会滑出去。在忐忑的心境中兰斯洛特咬着嘴唇低声哼哼，高文则在他背后发出了沉重的喘气声。

小猪短短的、团团圆圆的尾巴在耸起的屁股上摇晃着，恐龙长长的，拖在地上的尾巴在纸箱之间摇晃着。摇摇摆摆，扫来扫去，啪塔啪嗒，哐当哐当。紧张和快乐充斥着闷热的小房间，汗水和亲吻的味道像是酒精一样迷人。两个人都开始忘乎所以，兰斯洛特扭过头来，向高文索吻，全然没有注意到他们身后堆得高高的箱子们已经摇摇欲坠。

脱口而出的快乐迷乱呻吟与“哗啦——啪——”纸箱倒下的声音几乎是同时响起。高文猛地抖了一下，本能地抱住身下的兰斯洛特将他护进怀里。玩偶服们冲出来，圆圆的熊和小老虎和皮卡丘接二连三地砸到他们身上，弹跳几下，然后散落一地。

高文狼狈地将正好盖到他脸上的红色喷火龙头套揪下来，和回过头来，紫色眼睛瞪得圆圆的兰斯洛特面面相觑。

“高文……真的挺厉害呢……”

过了一会，兰斯洛特意味不明地小声说。在满地明快绚烂的毛绒玩偶服当中，他们的身体依然艰难而紧密地贴合在一起。

“……别管了，等会再收拾吧……”

高文低声说，像是不好意思又像是自暴自弃，干脆地将脸埋进了兰斯洛特后颈里。

小恐龙拥抱着他的小猪，在狭小凌乱的更衣室里面，再度像是舞蹈一样的摇晃了起来。

 

END


End file.
